FRAMED: A Grand Theft Auto Story
by DAZEEQ
Summary: He had it all. The fame, the fortune, the power, but in one night, everything was taken away from him. The events that happen afterwards force him to run halfway across the country and reunite with a man he hasn't seen in years. Heavily inspired by Grand Theft Auto V, Fast And Furious and VanossGaming.


**FRAMED: A Grand Theft Auto Story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jack F. Kennedy International Airport**

 **11:30pm**

No matter what ever time it was during the day, the airport would always be full of people. It is an estimate that almost 57 million human beings use this airport almost every year. No one could ever be blamed for this this though. This is _the_ Jack F. Kennedy International Airport, the busiest airport in New York City, the fifth busiest in the United States. Every day, thousands of civillians flock to their chosen destinations for different purposes. Honeymoons, family vacations, holidays, each one of them would have their own reasons. So what can possibly make this man, who is now currently taking a nap on one of the benches in the airport, any different from the rest?

He was in a black Armani jacket with a white business shirt underneath, a black tie wrapped neatly around his neck, complete with matching slacks, a pair of Louis Vuittion shoes on his feet and a Rolex watch on his right wrist. A single glance at him would make you think that he just had a long day at work, and would be looking forward to all the rest he would be able to get on his 12 hour, first class flight to a certain european or middle eastern country, before needing to use all of his energy again to face the never ending meetings and projects that lie ahead of him. Well usually, that would be the norm for this particular man, but not today.

' _Attention to all passengers boarding flight AAL 037 from New York to Los Santos, please head to Gate 28 for take off.'_

The man wakes up, startled by the sudden announcement from the loudspeaker, stretches a little to get rid of whatever sleepiness that is still there, then slowly stands up and tows his luggage along the airport floor.

 _'Final call for Zeke Martin, passenger on flight AAL 037, please go to Gate 28 for take off.'_

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you." Zeke stated glumly.

Before he reaches the gate, he looks behind him one last time, then lets out a deep sigh.

"Here we go again."

* * *

The jumbo jet flew peacefully through the air. The co-pilot had just made an announcement that they were now cruising at a stable altitude of 35,000 feet above ground level, and they were free to move around the cabin. Flight attendants were now patiently catering the needs of every passenger in first, business and economy class. Zeke however, who usually flies in first, now decided to suddenly fly in economy, was slowly drifting back to sleep.

" _So mind telling me exactly who am I meeting with?_ " Zeke heard himself ask, as soon as he fell into his slumber.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Just another special customer sir."

"Nothing to worry about Mr Martin."

His associates, Donald Mackenzie and Brian O' Christopher said respectively.

"Oh, i'm not worried, its just tha-"

"Believe me sir, this deal would absolutely skyrocket our sales ratings." Donald said, cutting Zeke off.

"Yeah, and it'll boost your image as well, you know, being the boss and all." Brian stated.

"Oh, it better." Zeke replied. But it wasn't the sales ratings or his image he was worried about, it was their current location, that was the thing that made Zeke feel uneasy for the past few minutes. Crook Town, Shady Vile, The Wrong Side of the City. He may have not been here before, but he has heard enough stories about this place already. Murder was a daily thing, drug dealers all over the place, cops on high alert 24/7, this definitely was _not_ the place for a special customer to live in. But if it was, then Zeke could only pray that they would be able to make the delivery of the _$850,000 dollars_ worth of cars in the trailer behind them, safe and sound.

The black Audi Q7 drove deeper and deeper into the neighborhood, and finally came to a stop in a dark alleyway, Zeke was starting to have second thoughts as he spotted a few dark figures waiting on the other side.

"Uh, guys?" Zeke called out, causing both men to turn around and face him.

"Whats going on?"

"Nothing to be worried about, Mr Martin. Its all part of the deal." Donald stated calmly.

"Yeah, besides, you trust us, right sir?" Brian asked.

Zeke paused for a little while. ' _Trust you?_ ' He thought. In a world like today, trusting anyone could be a big risk, and considering with the fact that he was being led into a dark alleyway by two men he barely knew personally, he should seriously think about his decisions, _very_ , _carefully._ But then, he remembered, these two men are one of the core reasons of why he was who he was today, what could possibly make them turn their back on him now?

"Uh, sir? You okay?" Donald asked, due the long silence Zeke gave them.

"Uh, y-yeah, perfectly fine, its, just tha-"

"If you're, not too sure about this," Brian said, cutting Zeke off once again."We could always ju-"

"No, no, no." Zeke said sternly. This time cutting Brian off. "We are not cancelling anything, besides, we're already here, and it would be highly unprofessional for us to back out now, not only that, it'll damage our reputation as a legitimate business."

"Well then, lets not keep them waiting now, shall we?" Donald said, as he and Brian stepped out of the SUV.

Zeke sighed, ' _Perfect, now you've done it_.' He thought. ' _No turning back now. We're already here. You've said it yourself._ ' He saw how his associates, the men in the alleyway, all of them, were just watching the SUV he was in, waiting for him to step outside, there was not a second to be wasted. So, with a heavy hand and a prayer in his heart, he opened the door, and joined everyone else.

* * *

The alleyway was dark and silent, the only lights that were there were from the headlamps of the cars form both sides of the alleyway, but the glare coming from them was still making it hard for him to see.

"Right this way, sir." Donald said, telling Zeke to lead the three of them.

"We'll be right behind you." Brian assured.

Zeke nodded, and started his walk down the alleyway, closely followed by Brian on his left, and Donald on his right. Which each passing step, he could slowly see who was exactly waiting for him. The first thing he saw, was a russian man in a brown business suit, behind him, were four men in black coats and sunglasses, two of them were holding shotguns, while the other two were each holding one briefcase, which Zeke assumed was filled with cash, and lastly the two white Bentley Mulsanne's behind everyone else that was causing the super bright glare in the first place.

"There you are." The russian businessman chuckled a little."I thought for a moment there the deal was off." He said in a thick russian accent.

"Oh no sir, that would never happen." Zeke said as he let out a breath of relief, knowing that this was a real deal and not some sort of stick up, from the start, he never really knew what was going on in the first place, all he knew was suddenly his associates, Donald and Brian came into his office and told him they needed him for something related to a complicated deal. Now all Zeke needed to do was just smoothen everything out.

The first few minutes went by peacefully, as Zeke and the russian businessman had a small chat about their personal lives, sports and other things. It was no surprise when he was told by the russian that he was _actually_ part of the local mafia, Zeke was already used to that, in fact, he had already delivered tons of cars to other crime bosses, its just that all those deals were done in a comfortable environment, not in a dark alleyway in a shady neighborhood.

"I sincerely hope that this would remain a secret, Mr Martin." The businessman told Zeke.

"You have my word, Mr Koslov." Zeke replied.

"Good, now, lets get down to business."

"Right." Zeke said."So, as you know, our company has a special system when it comes to customers such as yourself. All you have to do is give us the money, then we'll give you the cars and handle everything else."

"I've heard of this system of yours." Mr Koslov stated."Which is why I chose your services in the first place."

"Well, you have made a brilliant choice for selecting our company sir." Zeke replied.

"Well, where else would I be able to get a dozen luxury cars without being sniffed out by the police?" Mr Koslov chuckled.

Zeke also chuckled, but then his eyes went wide.

"A dozen?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, a dozen, twelve luxury cars." Mr Koslov answered."Seven Mercedes S-Class Hybrids, two Bentley Bentayga's and three brand new Maserati Quattroporte's. That was my order."

Zeke quickly turned around to look at the trailer that they've brought with them. It definitely didn't look like it could carry a dozen cars, heck, it could barely fit four.

' _Oh no._ '

Zeke's face went pale, how the hell could they have gotten it wrong? They've had a crystal clean record ever since they started this company. This would clearly put a dent in his image. But who could be blamed? Zeke _never_ even knew about the deal. The only ones that did were...

"Donald, Brian, did you two know about this?" Zeke asked as he turned around and faced them. Only to find the two of them smiling ear to ear sinisterly. Something was definitely up.

"What's with the smile? You two aren't planning anything now, are you?" Zeke questioned, almost in a whisper.

"Why no sir, we're only following our orders." Brian answered, with the smile on his face only growing more sinister than it was.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Zeke said, hoping that he wouldn't regret asking.

"Please, allow me to explain, _Mr Martin._ " Donald replied darkly.

Then suddenly, he pulled his own shotgun out, and fired it in Mr Koslov's direction. Zeke watched in horror as one by one, the men surrounding the russian fell to the ground, motionless. The gunshots echoed throughout the entire neighborhood, spawning fresh screams of terror, and police sirens.

"DONALD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Zeke screamed as he was left beyond terrified.

"Exactly what you told him to do." Brian replied.

"WH-WHAT!"

"Well, looks like my job here is done," Donald said, throwing his Remington 870 at Zeke, which he caught, strangely enough."Now its time for you to finish the job, just like you said."

"The bloody hell are yo- HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING!?" Zeke watched as they got into the SUV that they came here with, then drove off, leaving the trailer behind with Zeke and Mr Koslov, _alone._

"S-sir...I-I can expla-"

"So this was your plan all along." The russian said, cutting Zeke's shaky voice."Kill my men, threaten me, and then what? TAKE THE MONEY!?"

"NO SIR! THIS IS ALL A-"

"So this is how your business works huh? Screw your clients, make them feel afraid of you? Well guess what motherfucker? You messed with the wrong russian."Mr Koslov stated, his voice as dark as the night itself.

Zeke watched as he pulled out his own gun and aimed it directly towards him. Zeke knew he was holding a shotgun, but he didn't dare to use it, all he did was close his eyes, and hoped that his death would be a quick one.

* * *

 **Yo what is up guys? DAZEEQ here, so basically im still new to this whole fan fic thing and this is not the end of the chapter just yet, ill continue writing it once i have enough ideas to stay tuned. Feel free to check out my profile to know the characters that are going to be in this story and to know what am i going write next. I would really like it if you guys could help me out or maybe just tell me if you guys like the story so far or... you know maybe not, but anyway ill appreciate all of your comments and ill talk to you guys very soon.**

 **This is DAZEEQ, signing off.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
